Get Some Sleep
by Da-awesum-squeeful-girl
Summary: Craig thinks Tweek needs to get some sleep! Creek slash!


**Hai peeps! =) Man I'm so up so late, I can't get any sleep. I live in Wales, and it's like past midnight, and I'm tired as hell, but I just can't sleep! =O So I thought I'd write a fanfic, a Creek fanfic. :) It's a bit of what I'm feeling right now, LOL can I sleep on yu? XDD Anyways, please do enjoy! =D ~Squee **

---------------------------------------------------

**-Getting Some Sleep-A Creek(CraigXTweek) Fanfiction-**

Craig Tucker's parents were out for the night, and his sister was sleeping at her friend's house. The seventeen year old was alone for the night. He was watching Red Racer, a show he loved when he was younger, and even though he'd deny it in front of his friends,he still did love the show. But soon he was in the mood for coffee, and after seeing there wasn't any in, he decided to go to 'Tweak's Coffee', a coffee house which was open quite late.

He got there preety quick, huddled up warmly. Seriously, you wouldn't expect it to be summer in South Park. He entered, expecting an assistant doing night-shitfts, but instead, there was Tweek, the son of Richard Tweek, the son of Richard Tweak, who was named the same as his surname,and one of the students at Craig's school. The boy looked wired, but tired at the same time. When he saw Craig, he jumped and shook.

"GAH!" He screamt, clearly not expecting Craig's visit.

"Hello" Craig mumbled, kind of expecting it. Tweek had always been like this, but really, was it a good idea to put him on a night shift?

"W-What do you want, Craig?!GAH!" Tweek shook.

"I'm here to kill you" Craig said sarcastically in his always deadpan voice.

"GAH! NO!" Tweek screamt, and put his hands into his hands, shaking all over.

"Relax, Tweek, it was a joke. I'm here for coffee, what else?" Craig resisted the urge to roll his eyes. But in some ways, he thought Tweek was kind of cute when he did this.

"O-Oh" Tweek was a little calmer, but still shook. As he rather clumsily made Craig's coffee, Craig asked;  
"Do you ever get some sleep?"

"Sleep?! How can I sleep, when underpant gnomes are stealing my undies, a-and GAH THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek yelled in dispair.

"You seriously still believe in them?"

"They're real! THEY ARE REAL CRAIG!"

"If you say" Craig let out a sigh. He did like Tweek, he really did. But he wished the boy wouldn't have to stress out so much. Yet, he sort of liked Tweek for who he was. He was different.

"H-here!" Tweek had finished making Craig's coffee, and placed it on the counter."That's..."

"Five dollers, I know" Craig placed the money on the counter.

"Gah, you're psychic!" Tweek stressed.

"No, Tweek, I've been here before. Look, you're OK, but you shouldn't need to stress out so much, I'm getting quite concerned." Craig commented, his voice staying deadpan.

Tweek let out a little whimper.  
"You know, I-I wanna be like you...you're just calm, you hate adventures, which makes you not seem to be a big part of something that much, a-and you don't have to worry about things like underpant gnomes and your dad selling you...GAH MY DAD'S GONNA SELL ME!!!"

Apart from the last part, Craig thought Tweek's speech about him was quite sweet. The boy was cute...Craig had a slight crush on him to be truthful.  
"I've saved our town from Guinea Pigs, that's a big part of something, so I'm not so normal really. Tweek, I think you're great, but I think....I think you need sleep"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're always wired on coffee, and you look tired. Maybe sleep will do you good"

"Craig?"

"Hm?"

"It might be too much pressure sleeping on my own....will you sleep with me?"

Craig went a little red at this, but looking at Tweek's hopeful face, he nodded. "OK, nobody's in at my house, just let me finish this coffee"

"But dosen't coffee keep you awake?"

"Not me awake" Craig lied.

After Craig had finished his coffee, Tweek closed the store for the night. Craig borrowed a pair of Tweek's PJ's, and they both got in Tweek's bed.

"Craig, what if the underpant gnomes come?!" Tweek panicked.

"If you're close to me they won't"

Tweek then huggled up to Craig, and then asked "Now what do I do?!"

"Just close your eyelids, and drift off, and no, it won't be too much pressure" Craig replied, not really sleepy because of his coffee, but he wanted to stay awake, to watch Tweek.

Tweek followed Craig's orders, and snuggled closer to him, eyelids closed.

Craig let out a little smile, and gave the other boy a kiss on his forehead.

'Dang, he's gonna freak out now' He thought.

But Tweek just opened one eylid and said "Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"If my dad sells me, you'll buy me, right?"

Craig smirked and went along with it. "Yeah" And gave Tweek another kiss, but on the cheek.

And for once, Tweek slept.

------------------------------------------

**Wheeeee! :D There you go, hope you enjoyed! X3 Man I'm still God damn tired, maybe I should try gettin' some sleep now, crap, now it's past 1 in the morning over here in Wales, crap! Anways, please review but no flaming or stupid comments. Everytime you make a stupid comment or flame I eat a baby. Please, think of the babies! XDD My next fanfic will be Cutters, my fave pair, 'cos I haven't done Cutters for a while and I looooooooooooooooooooooove Cutters!**

**Butters:Gee whiz, Eric, we're gonna go gay again next fanfic!  
****Cartman:......  
Butters:Eric?  
Cartman:Nyeh! -Pounces on Butters-**

**LOL See yu soon folks! =D ~Squee**


End file.
